


The Trial

by Rosieyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not so happy ending for Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosieyes/pseuds/Rosieyes
Summary: What happened during the Malfoys' trial after the Second Wizarding War? Who spoke up for them and why?D/G in the end.





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while taking a break from my other fic, An Impossible Incident. I liked it, so figured I'd post it to see what you guys think. It's super rough. No editing whatsoever. Just a heads up. I will probably edit it at some point though. 
> 
> *I don't own the characters or any references to storylines within the canon Harry Potter universe. I do however, own this storyline.*

They sat in three identical chairs, each covered in magical chains. Their hair was lank, their expressions haggard. They did not smile.

Harry stood at the podium, repaying the dept, as far as he could. 

“You see, Minister,” he continued, “Her actions were instrumental in stopping Voldemort. She chose to defy him, and we were able to win the war as a result. I cannot tell you how to vote, but I hope you take my testimony into account.”

The chief warlock nodded. “Thank you Mr Potter. We shall take this into consideration.”

Harry stepped down. 

“Is there anyone else who wishes to speak for Mrs Malfoy?”

With no response, they moved on.

“Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with multiple counts of murder and terrorism as a Death Eater. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty.” Was the rasped reply.

The Chief Warlock looked sceptical. “Give your testimony.”

Lucius held up his chin, attempting to look regal and foreboding. He failed miserably. “I, like my wife and son, was under the imperius curse the entire time. Just as during the first war, The Dark Lord entrapped my mind. I had no wish to perform the acts that I did. I can only ask forgiveness for such heinous crimes. I am now free once again, and I shall endeavour to work with the ministry towards a better future.”

Many in the courtroom complained at the obvious lie. Some whispered furiously. Others shouted their vehement objections. A few, to Harry’s dismay, looked unsure.

The Chief Warlock gestured towards the podium, choosing to ignore both Lucius’s ridiculous claims and the noise that followed them. Above the din, he called, “Witnesses who wish to testify?” 

Several people stood to share their tales, including ministry officials, Hermione, Luna and Mr Weasley. 

So many of his friends were here today. Many, like Hermione, Ron and Luna, he had expected to see. But others he had not. He thought perhaps Ginny was here to support him, but he didn’t know what brought Colin, Neville, Parvati or Hannah. In fact, now that he looked around, there were quite a few Hogwarts students in the crowd. 

The evidence against Lucius was damning. 

Harry nodded grimly. This was right. He deserved to rot in Azkaban for all the evil he had done. There were so many testifying against him, it was hard to believe any verdict other than guilt would be brought forward. Harry felt a strange sense of gratification at the idea of Mr Malfoy going away for life. 

“Is there anyone else who wishes to speak for Mr Malfoy?”

People shuffled in their seats, but nobody rose. 

“I wish to speak.”

Eyes swivelled to Draco Malfoy in surprise.

The Chief Warlock recovered first. “Go ahead, Mr Malfoy.”

“My father has told you that we were all under the imperius curse. All I wish to say is that this is a lie. That particular unforgivable was one that he cast, not one cast upon him.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped. Had he just heard what he thought he’d heard? Had Draco Malfoy, ever loyal and obedient son, truly spoken out against his father? 

Glancing to his right, he saw many faces glazed in shock. The press were scribbling furiously. Ron’s eyes were barely in their sockets. Mrs and Mr Weasley were whispering to each other furiously. Hermione had a hand over her mouth and Ginny–. 

Hmm. Ginny didn’t look surprised at all. In fact, she was smiling. It was small, barely raising the corner of her mouth, but it was definitely there.

Odd.

Lucius was scowling in barely concealed rage. He spat something at his son that Harry didn’t hear. 

Narcissa, sat between them, was staring at her son with tears in her eyes. She looked to be on the verge of feinting. 

Draco would not look at either of them, staring resolutely at the ground. Though, Harry saw him flinch once or twice. 

“Very well,” intoned the Chief Warlock, “If there is no further testimony, we shall proceed to the next case. Draco Malfoy.”

People shuffled in their seats. Whispering broke out again. Everyone wondered what the young wizard would do, now that he had damned his own father. 

After calling for quiet, the Chief Warlock continued. “Draco Malfoy. You have been charged with attempted murder and acts of terrorism as a Death Eater. How do you plead?”

Draco raised his head, eyes clear and sure. “Guilty, Sir.” 

Talk erupted once again on all sides of the courtroom, loud and fervent. Some whispered excitedly to each other. Others scribbled their notes with even more intensity. The members of the press seemed to lean forward as one in anticipation. 

Clearing his throat noisily and calling for quiet, the Chief Warlock stated, “Give your testimony.”

Draco, unlike his father, seemed more than able to metaphorically shed the chains. His chin raised, his back straight and his face set, he explained. 

“My father taught me that blood status is everything. He taught me where a Malfoy ought to stand in the world: on top. And that we must do everything in our power to get there and stay there. To this end, I believed Voldemort was a man of vision. I believed that it was my birthright to be at his side, like my father before me. My mother never wanted that for me, but father insisted, and I… Well, I wanted glory, I suppose. I wanted favour. I wanted to prove myself.” 

He took a breath, his voice becoming bitter. “I knew as soon as I met him that I was wrong. He wasn’t a visionary. He was a monster! But it was too late then. My father had disappointed him, so it was my job to raise the family back up. I was to kill Dumbledore, and in so doing, reclaim our place at the top.” 

Many around the room gasped, muttering to those beside them, but Draco raised his voice to continue. “I did all I could think of. I cast the Imperius Curse on students. I sent him poisoned ale and a cursed necklace. Both articles never made it to their destination, hurting children instead. Finally, I was able to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Lost Things, letting Death Eaters into the school. Dumbledore died that night, because of me. Students and Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were hurt because of me. When Voldemort was in my house, I stood by and did nothing while he tortured and killed. I did his bidding when it was asked of me. The only solace I can take is that I have never actually killed anyone myself.

“I regret every act I ever did in his name. I hate all that I became and all that the Death Eaters stand for. I am more sorry than words can express. But my regret doesn’t take away from the evil that I did. This mark on my arm is proof that I am guilty. It will forever remind me of my shame, and I hope that you will judge me appropriately.”

Silence reigned in the courtroom. Not a stool shuffled, or a paper fluttered. No voice broke the hush. It was as if everyone was frozen. 

Eyes remained cemented to the prisoner. Quills did not stir. Nobody knew where to go from here. 

Finally, the Chief Warlock proceeded. “Thank you for your honesty, Mr Malfoy.” He gazed around the room, eyes seeming to search for something he couldn’t find. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded. “Any who wish to give testimony, please step forward.”

Harry stood. 

Taking the stand, he described what Draco had done for him during his time at Malfoy Manor, as well as his actions during the final battle. He then described the scene on top of the Astronomy tower. 

“Dumbledore believed he would not hurt him. And in fact, Draco lowered his wand. It was clear that he didn’t want to kill him. But Voldemort had threatened his parents. They would be killed if Dumbledore remained alive. Still, even with the fate of his parents hanging over his head, he couldn’t do it.” He frowned. “In the end, it was Severus Snape who killed Dumbledore. Not because he wanted him dead, or because Voldemort bid it. But because Dumbledore himself asked it of him.”

Bubbling chatter erupted once again, causing the Chief Warlock to bang his gavel fiercely. 

Harry continued. “Professor Dumbledore had been cursed by a dark object. The curse was contained in his hand, but it couldn’t stay there. It was killing him, and there was nothing anyone could do to reverse it. Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him, before the curse could get him. He saw it as…” He took a breath. “Dumbledore saw it as a win-win. He would die quickly and painlessly, Draco wouldn’t have to do it, and Snape’s loyalty would be proved, as far as Voldemort was concerned. 

Harry looked to Draco. He was pale and wide-eyed, staring shocked at his old schoolmate. 

“So you see, Sir, it wasn’t Draco’s fault that Dumbledore died. He was just a child trying to protect his parents. And even that couldn’t get him to do it. Draco’s not a killer, Sir. He did hurt Katie with the cursed necklace, and Ron with the poisoned drink. However, I wonder if, subconsciously, he tried those ways knowing they probably wouldn’t work, and would likely get him caught. In fact, I think Dumbledore knew exactly who did it, but it didn’t suit his plan to stop Draco at the time.” 

The Chief Wizard peered down at Harry, before resting his eyes on Draco. “The jury will note that the last point Mr Potter made was a supposition. Thank you for your testimony, Mr Potter.”

Harry stepped down. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Luna stand up, waiting to go next. 

Eyes turned to her.

“I think you should all know,” said Luna, “when we were in the cellar at Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was kind to me, and to Mr Ollivander and Griphook. It wasn’t a very nice place, but it was easier when Draco was home. He brought us food, and potions for Mr Ollivander. He couldn’t let us go, but he tried to help where he could. I’m very grateful to him, because Mr Ollivander would surely be dead without him.”

Luna turned to Draco, nodded and smiled, before taking her seat once again. 

Draco was frowning, looking bewildered. Harry didn’t think he’d expected anyone to speak for him, let alone two people he’d bullied relentlessly throughout school.

It was then that Harry heard Mrs Weasley’s gasp from beside him. He turned and his eyes widened.

Ginny.

“Ginny!” hissed Ron, “Sit down!”

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” asked her father uncertain. 

Ginny looked down at Mr Weasley. Her eyes then met Harry’s and she smiled tightly. 

He frowned. What on earth was she doing? She didn’t have any real interactions with Malfoy, did she?

“Miss Weasley?” inquired the Chief Warlock. 

Ginny’s eyes travelled briefly to the prisoners below, before turning to the judge. 

“I have something to say.” She began. “Last year, Hogwarts was a very… difficult place to be. We couldn’t step a toe out of line, in case the Carrows saw. Most of the professors doled out as few punishments as they could. But it was almost impossible. The Carrows…” Her eyes flicked to Draco again. “The Carrows would perform the Cruciatus Curse on us for the smallest mistake. Or they would get older students to use it on the younger students for practice.”

A collective shiver crossed the room.

“We had to hide, in the end. We started the Army back up. That is, Dumbledore’s Army. It was a defence practice group we started in my fourth year. But we needed it last year. It was the only way to save the younger kids.”

A snort of derision came from the pit. Draco was staring at Ginny, his eyes demanding something of her that Harry couldn’t figure out. 

Ginny pursed her lips and ignored him. “Thing was, you can’t just hide. You have to fight. So we did. It wasn’t much, just some writing on walls and pranks and stuff. Things to make the Carrows’ lives difficult, you know? Only, we’d get caught sometimes. And those were the worst punishments. They were… really bad. But, we had help, you see. We had someone on the inside; someone who told us where the Carrows would be, helped us escape if they could. Warned us wherever possible.”

She took another deep breath, her eyes going to Draco and staying there this time. “The Order of the Phoenix had Severus Snape. He was their double agent, their insider. Dumbledore’s Army had Draco Malfoy.

“Draco did everything he could to keep us safe, especially the younger kids. He even invented this spell. It’s brilliant, really. It causes the victim to writhe and shriek and scream just like they would if they were under the Cruciatus Curse, but it doesn’t actually cause any pain. Draco would search out the Carrows, ask to be the one to get to ‘practice’ on the littlies. The Carrows thought he was just like them. It was a great spot of acting. He cast it on me that many times. But I was never hurt. It was all pretend. The Carrows never knew.

“But we did. We knew. And we can’t thank him enough for what he did. If they’d found out… I don’t know what would have happened. He helped so many of us. That’s why we’re all here today. To say thank you.”

To Harry’s utter disbelief, he watched as Neville stood, tall and proud. He looked down at Draco and nodded in recognition. 

Next came Luna, then Colin and Parvati. Then Hannah and a girl sitting next to her that he didn’t know. More students stood, until there were at least twenty. Some held each other’s hands. Some smiled at Draco, while others looked purposefully at the Wizengamot. 

For his part, Draco looked stunned. His eyes streamed. He didn’t seem to know what to do with this outpouring of gratitude. Harry couldn’t blame him. To be honest, he didn’t have a clue what to do either. The boy he’d always thought of as a heartless, spineless bully, was in fact a hero to these people.

Then Harry saw it. 

Draco’s eyes flashed up to where he sat. But he wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Ginny again. And this time, Harry had no difficulty recognising the message in his eyes. 

He loved her. Draco loved her. 

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Draco loved Ginny. His eyes floated in disbelief to his girlfriend… well, sort of girlfriend. They hadn’t actually talked about it at all since the final battle. But, surely…

Harry felt his whole world shatter. 

Ginny loved Draco too. There was no mistaking it. Her eyes were glued to the blonde, fierce and determined. Full of pride and affection. 

Love. 

He could see it, clear as day. She used to look at him that way. 

Harry heard a ringing in his ears. His vision narrowed and he found himself unable to focus on what was going on around him. 

He could hear his heart beat and his breath moving harshly in and out of his lungs.

Then, suddenly, sound rushed back and he realised the prisoners were being taken out of the courtroom.

“What happened?” He asked Mr Weasley, glancing between Draco and Ginny once again. 

Their eyes hadn’t left each other. 

“The Wizengamot are going into Chambers to deliberate. They’ll come back out when they’ve reached a verdict on each case.” He replied. 

Harry looked at him. Mr Weasley’s face suggested that his daughter’s feelings hadn’t gone unnoticed by him either. 

 

The deliberation took longer than anyone expected. Three days, in the end. 

Three days that Draco, Lucius and Narcissa awaited their fate. 

Three days that Ginny sat looking out the window, worrying her bottom lip. 

Three days that Mr and Mrs Weasley fretted over their only daughter’s odd behaviour. Harry thought Mrs Weasley oblivious to the cause. But Mr Weasley certainly wasn’t, and on the second day, Harry saw father and daughter sitting together in deep conversation. 

Three days that Harry watched as the girl he loved pined for another man. 

 

On the final day, all were called back to the courtroom. The Malfoys were chained to the chairs in the pit once again. They looked just as bad as before. Tired, bedraggled, weak. 

The Chief Warlock stood at his podium. 

“Today we give the verdict on Death Eater Case 8, 9 and 10. We will start with Case number 8. Mrs Narcissa Malfoy.”

Eyes swivelled her way, before settling once again on the Warlock. 

“Mrs Malfoy, you are found not guilty of terrorism or of being a Death Eater. Therefore, you are free to go. However, you shall be subject to five years’ probation with wand tracking.”

The court whispered. 

Draco looked clearly relieved, as did Lucius, to Harry’s surprise. Narcissa looked empty.

“Mr Lucius Malfoy. You are found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to life in Azkaban.”

Shouts and applause gushed from the crowd. Harry sat silent. He was glad, but his focus was not on the father, but the son. 

“Mr Draco Malfoy,” began the Chief Warlock, “You have admitted to several crimes as a Death Eater.” He paused. “However, you have displayed remorse for your actions. Furthermore, your deeds with regards to Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr Ollivander, the goblin Griphook, and the many students of Hogwards School must be taken into account. You have shown admirable bravery, ingenuity and integrity. Your honesty with regards to your father is also noted.”

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn’t look. He wanted it over with.

“Therefore, you are released from custody and cleared of all charges.”

Several people cheered. Others yelled obscenities. Loud discussions could be heard across the room. 

Harry looked at Ginny. 

She seemed to be standing on her toes. It was as if she wanted to run, but didn’t know where. 

And he understood. 

“Gin.”

She turned to him. Her eyes were guarded. Her stance was electric. 

Harry sighed. What’s it they say? If you love them…? “Go to him Gin.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. She stared, unresponsive for some moments. 

Then her arms were around his neck, squeezing. “Thank you, Harry.” She murmured in his ear, before letting go and dashing down the stairs. 

Running across the floor, she launched herself at Draco. He caught her in his arms, stumbling slightly in his weakened state. They hugged tightly, like their lives depended on it. Then, Ginny pulled away just enough. She tilted her head and his lips were on hers.

If he had noticed them, Harry would have found people’s reactions quite varied. 

The reporters snapped photo after photo and Rita Skeeter’s quill zipped across her parchment. Mrs Weasley looked like she’d been hit by a train, while Mr Weasley looked resigned. Hermione had a similar face to Mrs Weasley’s, though her eyes kept straying to Harry in concern. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. Neville and Colin looked unsurprised and Luna had a small smile on her face. 

Lucius was spitting vile obscenities at his son, as he was dragged out of the courtroom in chains. Narcissa, now free like Draco, just stood back, the same empty shock on her face as before. 

But Harry didn’t notice any of them. All he knew was that his heart was breaking. But that happens sometimes, when you do the right thing. 

After all, Dumbledore said it. We must all face the choice between what is easy, and what is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Would absolutely love your reviews! I want to know what you think? Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
